Episode 7411 (27th August 2010)
Plot Claire tells Ashley about Sian and Sophie's kiss but Ashley's dubious and thinks she must have misinterpreted it. Becky introduces Kylie to Amy. Steve's concerned about how long she will be staying but Becky points out that the Croppers came to her rescue and she intends to do the same for Kylie. Sunita collects the twins from No.13 but they fail to notice that Aadi seems unwell. Eileen learns that her landlord is selling No.11 and she could be forced to move out. Owen advises her to put in an offer herself. Sally volunteers Sophie's church choir to perform at Roy and Hayley's wedding. Sophie's forced to confess that Sian's in the choir too and they have been meeting. Sally's annoyed but pleased she has told the truth now. Roy and Hayley meet Kylie. Hayley invites her to her hen party. Sunita calls an ambulance when Aadi won't wake up. She goes with him to the hospital while Claire tries to contact Dev. Kylie eyes up Ciaran. She and Michelle snipe at one another. While dealing with mice at No.3, Norris discovers an old letter from 1961 addressed to Ken wedged in the skirting board. Emily takes it to pass on to Ken. Dev arrives at the hospital. The doctor tells him and Sunita that Aadi has a fractured skull and a blood clot which is pressing on his brain. He requires an immediate operation. Dev and Sunita are shell-shocked. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett (Credited as "Aada Alahan") *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Freddie Peacock - Lewis & Niall Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast *Paramedic - Adele Parry *Mr Jordan - Colin McFarlane Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Corridor Notes *The cartoon that Aadi and Asha Alahan are watching is "The Watch Tower" episode of The Legends of Treasure Island. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dev and Sunita are distraught when Aadi is rushed to hospital; Kylie sets her sights on Ciaran after Becky takes her back to the Rovers; and Eileen puts in an offer for No 9. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,130,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2010 episodes